Where are the boy and girl who lived
by Rosea101
Summary: Ruby and Harry Potter are taken to the wrong house on  that fateful Halloween night. Adopted by the Delacours and the Krums they grow up not knowing they're famous and don't meet until their fourth year. What will happen? Who will they fall in love with?


_**Where's The Boy/Girl-Who-Lived!**_

**By ME!:D**

**Fames Do NOTHING! Ruby and Dew are mine but that's IT!**

**1****st**** Year Harry's P.O.V**

"Harry," Victor said," It's time for dinner."

"Okay," I said as we walked to the dinning room. I had been living with the Krum's for as long as I could remember. My parents had died when I was about a year old and my aunt and uncle had moved before that and they found me on the doorstep of some old house in muggle London.

"Harry, are you okay?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," I said. The next morning I was off to Dumstrang and I could barley hold in my excitement but I was raised better so I had minimum problems.

**2****nd**** Year Ruby's P.O.V.**

"Is it bedtime yet?" Dew, my and Fluer's best friend, asked.

"It's only the second day of term and you're already complaining?" I asked.

"Shut it, Rubz." she said. Before we knew what happened the year was gone with the wind.

**3****rd**** Year Harry's P.O.V.**

"Sirius Black's escaped!" Viktor yelled as he walked into the library.

"What?" I yelled/asked. Everyone was still looking for the Potter twins, but now they had to find Black before he finds them. Or find him before they find out and find and kill him for what he did to their parents.

**Hogwarts Sirius' P.O.V.**

"Albus, we have to find them," I said. Harry and Ruby hadn't come to Hogwarts for their schooling, and none of the other Wizarding Schools had either of them in their data base.

"They'll be found when they want to be found, Sirius," Remus ,my fiancé ,said.

"They're 13 years old!" I yelled," It can't be that hard to find them! Anyone could have taken them in, and not known it! Check every 13 year old by their decryption for the scar! Simple enough!"

"Siri," Remus said, "Clam down I miss them as much as you do, but this won't help them."

**4****th**** Year Sirius' P.O.V.**

As the students from Dumstrang and Beaxtatouns entered the Great Hall I looked for who could possibly be Ruby and Harry. I only saw two out of them all. Harry Krum from Dumstrang and Ruby Delacour from Beaxtatouns. Thankfully the Professors can pull any student for any reason for the first 2 weeks so I had time to talk to them alone. Dumstrang sat and roomed with Gryffindor while Beaxtatouns sat and roomed with Slytherin.

**1 Week Later No one's P.O.V.**

"The champion from Beaxtatouns is…Ruby Delacour!" Dumbledore yelled. The tall redhead stood and walked up to where her Headmistress-Madam Maxine waited for her. "The champion from Dumstrang is….Harry Krum!" Dumbledore yelled. The short-ish boy stood and walked up to were Rose was and shook her hand. Sirius could have sworn that there was a light when their hands touched. "The Hogwarts champion is….. Cedric Diggery!" Dumbledore yelled. Diggery shook both of his competition's hands.

"I know what the first task is," Ruby whispered to Harry.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"What?" Cedric asked.

"Dragons," Ruby said, "My friend works at the reserve they're coming from."

"How the bloody hell do they expect us to fight dragons? It takes 5 professional, fully trained men and women to handle them," Cedric asked.

"We don't have to fight them just get past them and get a golden egg," Ruby explained.

"What kinds are there?" Harry asked.

"Chinese Fireball, Welch Green, and Honggreyon Horn tail," she said.

"I'll take the Horn tail," Cedric said.

"I'll take the green," Harry said.

Ruby smiled, "Good because I wanted the Fireball."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"You see I'm a Paslemouth. The Fireball can understand Pasletongue the best. Next would be the Green, then the Horn tail," Ruby said.

"Oh, I'm a Paslemouth too," Harry said.

"I'm not," Cedric said.

"The egg has a clue to the next task," Ruby said.

"So, what? We get the egg ,open it, and it tells us what the next task is?" Harry asked.

"No, only open it underwater, and it will give you a song or poem, and once you work that out you pretty much know what the task is," Ruby said.


End file.
